The battle of three worlds
by PUPPYCORNZ
Summary: this is a Harry potter, Star Wars:Clone wars, and Pirates of the caribbean ultimate crossover. (I may add more later into it)
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix Lastrange was sitting in her cell in Askaban, counting the seconds until her beloved master comes to her. 'Yes.' she thought wildly. 'Then he can finally see how much he means to me.' just then, she collapsed.

Bellatrix woke up, panting, she reached for her wand, then relizing that she didn't have it. She slumped, feeling for the first time in her life, powwerless. "Looking for this?" she spun around to face the fool of a person that took her wand, ready to kill in any way. But instead, of a creature, or a arure, there stood an old man, with a brown cloke, holding her wand. "Give me back my wand, and I'll give you a painless death." she growled. of course, she was lying. he was going to have a most painful death. "I don't think you should kill me." she gave a duruisive laugh. "And how," her eyes shone with mirth. "Would I need you?" he considered her for a second. "We both have similer motives. To shape the world our way, to, make it better." She stopped. "Ok," she ventured. "What do I do?" she asked a little too eagerly. he turns to, thinking that he didn't make a mistake. "I need you to go on a mission." he said, looking into her eyes, which were mad with determination. he smiled. "how are you at killing 'innocent' people?" he asked, smirking. there were no innocents in the rebublic. "There are no innocents." she spat. 'yes. very good.' he thought. 'she'll be perfect.'

"my droids will escort you to your quarters." he said turning away. "wait-droids? what the bloody-argg!" two droids seized her arms, and led her to her quarters. "Hey! get your bloody hands off of me! you can't man-handle me like this!" Doukou ignored her protests, he had other beings to deal with, some that will be crucal to winning the war.

Harry, ron and Hermione were sitting in the shade of their favorite tree on the Hogwarts grounds. when a portal materialized in frount of them. "What the heck!?" was all Ron screamed before being sucked into the portal.

Harry woke up, in a cold, and rather empty sort of metal room, he looked around, there he saw Ron and Hermione lying on the floor. "Ron! Hermione!" he shok them. "Jus' five more minutes." Ron muttered. "No, Ron, wake up! we're not in hogwarts anymore!" he said loudly. "Wha?!" Ron shot up. "Where the heck are we, Harry?" he asked, disoriented. "I dunno, some sort of metal room-" he was cut short by ron crying, "Hermione!" Ron was shooked by her limp body. Ron shook her body, and her eyes fluttered open. "Where are we?" she asked grogily. "That's what we're trying to figure out." Harry said shortly. "Hermione! you're hurt!" he cried, seeing a cut on her face. "Ron, it's just a little cut." she laughed a little. "Yeah but-" "Ron," Harry proded him distractitly. "Oh what is it, Harry?" Ron asked irtibley. "There's someone else here..." he pointed to another body on the ground. they rushed to the person, which turned out to be a man with dreadlocks, and a weird hat. "do you think he's dead?" Ron wondered. "Don't be stupid, Ronald. He's breathing." she said in a annoyed tone, but she was smiling.

"Umm... who are you people?" The man had woken.

~~~Jacks' POV~~

Jack was stumbling around, drunk with a rum bottle in hand, when a great ruddy blue swirling hole appered. He had just enough time to wonder if he was seeing things, when he was sucked into the hole.

He woke up to three people standing over him. "Do you think he's dead?" A red-head boy asked. "Don't be stupid, Ronald." A girl said in a annoyed tone. "Uhhh... are you people?" He asked. The people jumped back in suprise. The red-head shot back, "I'd like to ask the same thing about you!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." he introduced himself.

As he looked at them, they looked no more than 15. they looked confused. "But first things first, where's the rum?"


	2. the shadow that grows in the dark

will and Elizabeth were right in the middle of their wedding, when a strange blue hole appeard behind them sucking them in.

They were in a classroom, cornered by the Demegorgen, when Eleven jumps out in froont of them, and strats destroying it when a blue portal thingy appears, and she and the Demegorgen were gone. the boys just had time to think, what the hell? and they were gone.

Eleven woke up on a hard surface, and she remembered that she was defeating that Demegorgan, and protecting her...

Friends! she shot up. where were they!? did the Demegorgen get them? did she defeat it? And that was when she got a look where she was. She was in a small, dimly light room, just like her confinment room in the bad place...

She started to hyperventalate, determined not to go in another flash back. she managed pulled herself together, but she felt like the walls were closing in on her, suffacating her. she curled up in a ball, and rocked back and fourth with her hands over her ears. she wimpered, wanting to get out of this place, to be safe with her friends.

she was vaugly aware that two other people were on the floor across from her. 'No' she thought. 'They'll just hurt me. Hurt me justt like the bad men did.' So she closed her eyes,blocking everything from veiw, and just sat there, whimpering.

Elizabeths eyes fluttered open, she imediatly shot up, searching for Will. she found him lying on the floor a few feet away. she shot like a bullet twords him, and kissed him. his eyes shot open and kissed her back. when they finally broke apart, Elizabeth hugged Will. "Where are we?" she asked him, her voice trembling. "I don't know." he responds quietly, taking everything in. That's when they heard something. It was a pityful childs wimpering coming from the corner. Will and Elizabth exchanged confused looks, and looked over to the corner. There, curled up in a ball, was a little child with his hand over his ears, and he had a shaved head. Elizabeth slowly aproched the child, noting how skinny and feeble she looked. "Excuse me?" she softly asked. The poor thing flinched badly. He looked at her with terror in his eyes. "It's ok, i'm not going to hurt you." she said softly. The child nodded slowly. "what's your name?" she asked. The child didn't respond, but pulled back her sleeve where the number 'Eleven' was inked. "Eleven? what does that mean?" still the child didn't respond, but pointed at himself. "Eleven's your name?" she asked. "Yes." the child whispered, and she relized that her voice was more feminine. Elizabeth sat next to her, and noticed that the child didn't look scared anymore. "where do you live?" she asked hoping that this would not upset the child. she sifted uncomfterbly. "Bad place." she finally said. and she looked scared again. "But you don't have to talk about it." she said hurridly. the child nodded, looking relived, then she pointed to something. Elizabeth followed her gaze, which lead to Will. "Oh! you mean Will?" her ears perked up at the name. "Will?" she asked, and hopfull look spreading on her face. "Yeah, my- well he will be my husband." she said gloomly. "Oh." she slumped, the happiness draining from her face. "why? do you know someone named will?" she asked couriously. the child nodded. "Lost." she sighed sadly. "In danger." she looked alarmed, as if she suddenly remembered something important. "From What?!" she asked alrmed. "Demegorgen."


End file.
